Why Did I Make That Promis?
by DontMessWithUndertaker
Summary: "Well Naruto its about time you kept your promis." 'Just what did i get my self into' Naruto thought. This is a cross over of all my favorate anime. Warning: can be viewed as a both gender harem i guess
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story I hope you'll like it and follow this story. In this story the third is dead; Tsunade is the Hokage; and Sasuke is still in the village; He and Naruto are still rivals with occasional fights. Kakashi is not a tardy-Sensei and he is still on the team 7 which is always being watched by ANBU.

Warning: The only warning is that this story can be viewed as a both gender harem, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊

**Kakashi POV**

_'What the…?! Since when did Naruto have friends? All he ever done is being nuisance to everyone, and he's loud too. Besides if his personality doesn't make people dislike him, then that hideous orange cloak definitely will... I mean really! What kind of ninja wears orange? He'll just get killed faster.'_ These were the thoughts of the one and only Kakashi Hatake.

Now if any of you are wondering what did he mean with the said _cloak_, he really did mean cloak like the one's that cover you from head to toe. Infact, no one had ever seen what Naruto looks like. Not even Iruka.

_'Now that I think about it, what does Naruto looks like? Sure, I get the whole not-wanting-people-curious to see what he look like, but I mean, look at me! I wear this mask 24/7 but still... that was a bit extreme,'_

"Ah Naruto there you are," Tsunade said, bringing Kakashi out of his train of thoughts.

"Hey Ba-chan, what am I doing here?" Naruto asked the busty woman.

BAM!

"OW! Ba-chan, what was that for!?" Naruto demanded.

"Gaki! How many times have I told you not to call me that!? Anyway, you are here because I have something I need to talk to you about." The Hokage said with such a serious face and voice that Naruto actually stopped moving and gave all of his attention to the Hokage.

_'Wow, that's a first,'_ I thought.

"What is it, Ba-chan?" Naruto asked. A vein popped on her head. Tsunade would have hit him if he didn't sound so serious. She cleared her throat and said,

"Naruto do you remember when you made that promise?"

"Yea... Why?" Naruto asked

"Well it's about time we use _it_." The Hokage said.

◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊

**Naruto POV**

"Well it's about time we use _it,_" the Hokage said. I was shocked. I didn't think I would ever have to use it. Then I remembered that Kakashi was leaning on the wall next to me and that made me wonder,

"Hey Ba-chan what is Kakashi-sensei doing here?" I asked.

"I was just about to get there…" the Hokage said.

"I'm making this a mission for the whole team-"

"WHAT?!" I screamed cutting of the Hokage; which by the look on her face, showed she didn't like. One bit.

Before I could finish, she hits me on the head so hard that I fell from the seat. Rubbing my head, I asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I don't like being cut off," she said. "Now if you let me finish, I will tell you the rest." I nodded my head and got up, going to the other chair.

"Good. Now before you say anything else, I should probably tell you that I already told him the basic outline of the promise." She held up her hand before I could say anything and continued, "In case you don't want to tell the whole thing is okay; but whether you like it or not this is going to be a mission for the whole team."

I grumbled and turned my head. I heard Ba-chan sighed and asked Kakashi-sensei to leave. When the door closed behind him the Hokage put up a sound barrier.

"I know you're probably mad at me," she said.

"Why did you make this a team mission?" I asked.

She sighed again and leaned back in her chair.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, at least a team will back you up should something happen… you're like my little brother." she said

"Mm… is that all?" I asked. Skeptical.

She smirked, "Ok ok fine. The rest of it is the fact that I want to rub it in everyone's face that you're not as weak and stupid as they think. I mean really, who would think that a dobe like you could have such strong friends and allies." she said.

"True," I said.

_'Hm…everyone does think I'm a dobe, a dead last. It's kind of makes me sad that they don't know the real me, they all underestimate me. I mean, if I wasn't at my current level, then how could I be-?' but,_ I was brought out of my thoughts by Ba-chan,

"So do you want to know what I told Hatake?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Ok. I told him that we're in a bit of trouble, we were short on ninjas and all of the skilled ones had either died when Orochimaru attacked or still on missions."

She said Orochimaru's name with such hatred that it even made me cringe.

"Anyway he asked me so what are we going to do about it. And then, I remembered your promise and I said _'well Naruto got some friends'_ and he said that if we ever needed some help they would help us'. His face was so funny it practically asked in disbelive 'what!? Naruto has friends?' even with the mask I could see through it. He most likely thought that they're going to be weak if they're your friends."

"Well he is in for a huge surprise." Me and Ba-chan both burst out laughing.

◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊

**-Next day- **

**Everyone's POV**

Team seven could be seen outside the gates of Konoha. The Hokage was there to see them off. Also there was Iruka. He was currently giving Naruto a hug-goodbye. He was one of the very few people who knew about the whole promise and couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when he came back.

"Come back safely," Iruka said, he thought of Naruto as a son and hated to let him go, but he knew he would not break a promise, so he knew it should be a waste of time trying to get him to stay.

"Don't worry, I will," Naruto said. The happy moment was broken when they heard cries of fangirls.

"NO SASUKE-KUN~ DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"LEAVE YOU!? IT'S ME HE'S LEAVING!"

"WELL, HES GOING TO MISS ME!"

"NO WAY HE'S GOING TO MISS ME!"

"YA RIGHT ALL YOU ARE A-"

"SHUT IT, ALL OF YOU!" Tsunade barked. The hordes of fan girls shut up out of fear, but they were still crying and glaring at each other. They all glared at Sakura though, remembering she was on his team. Sakura just glared back and stood closer to Sasuke sticking her tongue out at them. Naruto and Iruka sweat dropped at them, Naruto then went and stood next to Kakashi. Kakashi however didn't even seem to acknowledge what was going on. He was too busy reading his book.

And then there is the avenger that we all know and have a love/hate relationship for, Sasuke Uchiha! He was just brooding in the sidelines like always. Not in the least excited.

"Ok guys, you all know the mission right?" the Hokage asked, they all nodded their heads.

"Good, then don't waste anymore time. Good luck and return alive, we can't afford to lose anymore ninja."

With that said she and everyone else went back into Konoha, the fangirls didn't really want to but with one glare from the Hokage they finally moved, and the gates closed behind them.

"Well then, lets get going." Kakashi said.

They all nodded and started to walk away from the village.

"So sensei… why are we going on this mission again?" Sakura asked after Sasuke pushed her off his arm.

"What did you not read the letter that the Hokage sent you last night?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I read it but I didn't really get it. The letter said that we were going to find NARUTO'S friends. Which is He doesn't have any." She missed the glare Sasuke sent her.

Kakashi sighed and stopped. "Sakura, you never know he might have met some people outside the village, though I don't know how since he never leaves except on missions with us, but he might have made some friends on one of them."

"Yea well, even if he did, they can't be that strong if they're friends with him," she said. Kakashi sighed again and then turned to look at Naruto,

"Where did you meet them anyways?" he asked.

Naruto just laughed and said, "You will probably find out when we get back or on the way there, but of course only if I feel like telling you."

Kakashi only raised his only visible eyebrow and said, "Speaking of that, where are we going anyway?" Even though they couldn't see him, they just knew that he was smirking.

"We're going to England," he said. At that Kakashi, Sakura and even Sasuke all stopped and turned to look at him.

When they could tell he wasn't joking, Sakura yelled, "WHAT!?"

Kakashi just stared at him muttering something about not having enough books, and Sasuke was, well, being Sasuke, but on the inside he was freaking out. The whole time Naruto was just laughing and you could just tell that he was going to enjoy this.

◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS WHOLE CHAPTER!

Please r&r and I will write the new chapter as soon as I can (=^-^=)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**Warning: same as the first chapter**

◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊

**Why did I make that Promise? Chapter 2:**

"You could have told us where we were going sooner," Kakashi said in annoyance.

Sakura nodded and yelled out, "Ya Naruto! You should have told us sooner, you Baka!"

"What difference would it make? She would have made you come anyway." Naruto said, quirking an eyebrow, not that they could see it.

Sakura snorted, sticking her nose up in the air, "Ha! Ya right, I bet if it was ME who asked, then she would say that we could stay and you go alone."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as did Kakashi. Naruto turned and looked at her and asked, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"She likes me better obviously. Everyone does, I mean really who wouldn't like me?" She boasted, batting her eyelashes. Sasuke snorted and Kakashi moved the book in front of his face to unsuccessfully hide the fact that he was laughing.

_'Heh, hear that Kyuu? She says that everyone likes her. Does that include you?'_

_'Oh, of course, Kit. I'm just DYING to be with her. I mean she's right, who wouldn't like her? With her gigantic forehead, voice that sounds like a screeching banshee, and let's not forget her hair. The beautiful pink bubblegum that just makes me wants to puke. Oh yea, she is definitely my dream girl.'_

Naruto chuckle at what Kyuu said making everyone look at him. "What's so funny Naruto?" Kakashi asked him, slightly amused.

"Huh? Oh nothing Kakashi-sensei, I just thought of something."

"Ha! Think? Like you know how to do that. Your brain might explode if you do that. Wait do you even have a brain?"Sakura mocked, then looked at Sasuke.

He looked the same as every other day, but in his mind he was thinking about many differentways to GET RID OF HER. If you know what I mean.

_'Im really starting to get tired of her. What does Naruto see in her?'_  
were Kakashi and Sasuke's synchronized thoughts.

To ease up the atmosphere, Kakashi asked, "So Naruto, how exactly are we going to getthere and who exactly are we going to meet?"

"Well, to get there we are going to rideon a train-"

"Whats a train?" Sakura asked, interrupting Naruto.

"I was just about to get there..." Naruto said.

"Anyway, atrain is a connected series of railvehicles propelled along a track to transport cargo or passengers, or in short a really big moving machine. We could run there, to England I mean, but it's a very long way and we would be dead tired. Plus, it would take at least a week to get there, with train we can get there in a few hours,"Naruto explained.

"Hm, well who are we going to meet then?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I am going to meet one of my friends, asyou were told in the scroll, but you all will have to wait somewhere else."

"What are you talking about? The Hokage said that we had to go everywhere with you and that includes meeting your friends,"Kakashi said.

"But sensei!" Naruto said.

"I don't think you want to come with me when I meet them."

"Why? Are theyhideous or something?" Sakura asked.

_'She would be the one to ask that,'_ Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke thought.

"It doesn'tmatter wheather their ugly or not sakura," Kakashi said.

"Well of course it does! I mean look at Sasuke! He's perfect!He's handsome, strong, smart, and I'm pretty sure-"

"Ok Sakura, I think we get it, now back to the point," Kakashi said.

"Anyway, then look at Naruto. He's, well, I don't know what he look's like but he must be ugly since he wears that he's stupid and weak," she finished.

Naruto glared at her but she could'nt tell since she was looking at Sasukefor approval, which, of course, he didn't give or show. Kakashi sighed and said,

"What makes you say he's stupid and weak?"

She snorted and stuck her nose up again, "I was in the same class as him, so I saw all of his grades and he was always at the bottom of the class."

"Okay… then what makes you say he's weak?" Kakashi asked.

She sighed, "Sensei, look at him, the cloak looks like it swallowed him up, so he must to be tiny, and he lost in every spar, so that means he has to be weak."

"Well-" Kakashi started, but was cut off.

"Well, this is it." Naruto said. They looked up, surprised that they had traveled such a far distance in what felt to be such a short amount of time.

"How did we get here so fast?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gasped and said mockingly, "Wow the Emo-king knows how to talk? Shocker."

Sasuke smirked but before he could say anything, Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

"How dare you call him that, Naruto Baka!"

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"I don't care Naruto! Someone as stupid, as weak, and most likely as ugly as you -"

"Sakura…" Kakashi warned, but she didn't listen.

"Should not even think about talking to The Great Sasuke-sama, least of all breath around him or insulting him, you-"

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi boomed.

"What?" Sakura said flinching, and looking at Kakashi. She looked around and noticed that Sasuke was glaring at her, and Naruto's head was down.

'Did I do something wrong?' Sakura thought.

"Shut up you-" Sasuke started, which is really weird, but was cut off by Naruto.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke-teme. Come on let's just find our train so we can get to England."

When Sakura opened her mouth to say something, both Kakashi and Sasuke glared at her and she shut her mouth with a *snap*. When they started walking again all of them, except Naruto, noticed that they were still in the middle of the forest.

"Hey Dobe I thought you said we were there,"Sasuke said.

Sakura squealed in the background but no one paid any attention to her.

"We are, we just have to get over this hill and past these trees…"

"Hn," was all Sasuke replied.

"Ya right Naruto, how can something like a huge machine be hidden behind just a few trees." Sakura said as they passed the trees.

"Ha! You see? There's nothing here-" She was cut off by the sound of a very loud whistle.

"There was a barrier?" Kakashi asked.

"Well duh. You don't expect the people running this place to leave everything in the open do you?" Naruto said as he stepped onto this plank looking thing.

"True," Kakashi thought out loud.

"Hm...Let's see...Ah! Here it is! Our train leaves in...*Gasp* 30 SECOND'S!" Naruto yelled, running with his team following close behind him. They were too busy running to get a look at what the train looked like but as soon as Naruto flashed his pass and they ran to a compartment and sat down to catch their breath, they saw the size of the train next to them just before they started moving. Naruto laughed at their faces and settled back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"You might want to get comfortable. We are going to be here for a while." He said. And with that he fell asleep.

◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊

Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer did not have the thing where I could write the chapters but now I do! So hopefully I can update more often! Any way pleas r&r (=^-^=)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same as last time

田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田

*Tick* *Tock*

The clock keeps going on and on and to team 7, the ones that were awake, it seemed to be going too slow for their liking. The first hour of the ride had been fun. They had been looking out the window the whole time, marveling at the things that they never see in Konoha. This is after all their first time so far away from the village, but soon after the train went into a tunnel and still has hadn't emerged from it they became tired of the blackness of the tunnel.

"I don't think tunnels are supposed to be this long," Sakura said. "Ne Sasuke-kun what do you think?"

"How am I supposed to know? Why don't you go make yourself useful and go ask how much longer is it going to take?" Sasuke said, annoyed.

Sakura squealed and replied with an 'Ok Sasuke-kuuuuuun' _Anything for you_.

Once she was gone Sasuke let out a sigh. Kakashi looked up from his book "You know Sasuke, she is probably going to get lost." he said matter-of-factly.

"I know. That was the point." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Kakashi sighed and sat back in his seat. "Ne Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said, getting the attention from the Copy Ninja.

"Hm?" was Kakashi's reply. "What do you think Naruto looks like under the hood?" Sasuke asked.

"I… don't know...care to find out?" Kakashi said.

"Sure, it's not like we have anything better to do." He replied.

They both stood up and started walking over to Naruto. Being careful not to make any one, they slowly reached out their hands and quickly they both yanked the orange hood...only to reveal a stump with a peace sign taped to it.

"What the—?" They both gasped, before hearing a hearty laugh behind them. Turning around they both thought at the same time 'when did he get behind us?'

"Hahaha you should see your faces." Naruto said laughing as he moved the stump and sat down. "Where did you learn how to do that, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Haha That's for me to know and your to find out. By the way where is Sakura?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and Sasuke both shrugged their shoulders absentmindedly trying to figure out where Naruto learned how to switch himself with a log and where he even got the log in the first place.

'Hmmmm it's not hard to do but still, isn't Naruto supposed to be the dumb one?' Kakashi thought.

田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田

**SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THE TRAIN…**

'Uuugggg where am I? How am I going to get back? I need to hurry, Sasuke-kun is waiting for me to return and he's relying on me to find out how much longer it is until we get there!' Sakura thought.

'But first I have to get back on the train' She thought and dodged a rock that came flying from the track. ''WWWWAAAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN, HELP ME"!'' She wailed.

田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田

Hey I'm sorry for not being able to update something happened but it's all good now. Oh and thanks OnLyMinO for taking your time and being my beta (=^-^=)


	4. Chapter 4

YAY an update! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy. And for that I am sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the anime's I use in this story

◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊

After about two more hours the train finally stopped at the station, making Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi sigh in relief.

"I thought we would never get here." Sakura said, wiping some dirt from her face. She had finally managed to get back on the train an hour and a half before and she was still dirty from her little 'adventure'.

"Were not there yet, guys," a voice sighed from behind them. Turning around they saw Naruto stretching and picking up three bags they hadn't noticed before.

"What's with the bag's Naruto?" Kakashi questioned, looking up from his book.

"Oh, nothing really; Just some clothes that I'm going to ask you three to change into." Naruto replied.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura snorted and said, "Why would we need to change clothes? You're the one that's going to be sticking out like a sore thumb. Not to mention that knowing you it's probably going to be some kind of bright neon orange."

Naruto sighed. "I'm not even going to try to argue with you. Just please put them on," he said looking out the window, watching people pass by. Both Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyebrow were raised, wondering what had happened to the hyperactive, lovable baka. Sakura snorted again, sticking her nose in the air.

"No." she refused flatly.

Naruto sighed again and looked at Sasuke and Kakashi, all three of them ignoring Sakura as she continued to mock Naruto in the background. "Will you two _please_ wear them?" Both Kakashi and Sasuke were once again stunned that Naruto was talking like that, not to mention the fact that he actually asked them, instead of being obnoxious and demanding them to until they finally said fine to make him shut up.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke nodded their heads, making Sakura stop mocking Naruto, and stare confusedly at Sasuke and her sensei.

'What? Why are they going to wear the clothes? Don't they know that they're going to be an ugly orange? Why is Sasuke doing as Naruto asked? Why are they ignoring me?' She thought furiously, watching as Naruto gave them both a bag, they both were looking into it before they went somewhere to change.

Sakura sat down with a huff turning away from Naruto, not that he really cared but she didn't know that, and tried to look outside but steam blocked her view. She turned around when she heard the door open again, and froze her jaw dropping at what she saw. Kakashi walked in first, untying his headband and puting it in one of his jacket pockets. He was hearing clothes VERY different from any she had ever seen before.

His outfit consisted of black dress shoes, black slacks, a black jacket that went just past his knees kept together by two rows buttons that went down to a belt that matched the buckles on the cuffs of the sleeves, the bottom of the jacket was free to move since it didn't have any button's keeping it closed. Where the jacket opened, she could see a white dress shirt, and a black tie. With his headband was missing, his hair to fell into his face slightly.

Over his eye that the headband usually covered, he had an eye-patch. She had to check to make sure she didn't have a nosebleed, when Sasuke walked in an as soon as she got a look at him, her nose exploded, getting the front of her dress bloody.

Sasuke was wearing black shoes with a slight heel and black stockings that went to the middle of his shin , with black shorts with a dark blue dress shirt, with a coat like Kakashi's only it went up to his hips, there were no buckles on the cuffs, and he had pockets on the front and a breast pocket. He also had a black bow around his neck, showing over the coat.

Naruto got up from his seat and he was so happy that you could practically see flowers and sparkles around his head, as he went over to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"You two look really nice. Do they fit ok?" He asked, getting a nod in return. "I'm glad. Well then, we should get going." He said as he walked past them.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other, and followed him leaving Sakura there. She broke out of her daze and ran to ketch up with her team.

"Um, Naruto…" She began, using a voice that she thought was cute looking at him from the corner of her eye, trying to be cute to match her voice. Kakashi and Sasuke cringed, while Naruto seemed unaffected.

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if I could have those clothes now." She finished, smiling at him. The other two guys snorted.

'Figures,' they both thought. Naruto sighed, and shook his head. "I'm sorry Sakura but you said that you weren't going to wear them. Twice." He replied, making Sakura flush with embarrassment.

"I only said no once, and at the time I thought that they were going to be an ugly orange color, not clothes like this." She yelled, making people glare at her.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it's too late. If you want I can show you the outfit I had prepared for you." Getting an excited nod in return, he pulled the clothing from the bag, showing it to Sakura. She almost fell to her knees seeing the clothing that she had a chance to wear but didn't take the offer. It was a dress, the kind you read from a fairytale book.

It was pink, and matched her hair. It would have gone to her ankles, with black heels, the dress split down the middle showing the many layers and stopped right under where her stomach started and on top of that was a small jacket that stopped where her chest would be and a bow the color of the clothes she had on now was keeping the coat closed and sleeves that clung to her arm until the elbow where they fanned out, and white gloves. On top of the dress Naruto was holding was a choker that matched the dress with the symbol of Konoha, the stylized leaf.

When Naruto put the dress back up she had tears in her eyes, making all three boys sigh, but no one heard them, not even each other since the sighs were so quiet.

"Can I please wear the dress!?" Sakura pleaded.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm sorry Sakura, but you had the chance, you're the one that didn't take it."

She glared at him and stuck her nose up in the air again, "Hmp! whatever. I don't need those stupid clothes anyway. I bet even without them I'll still be the most beautiful woman here."

Kakashi sighed, Sasuke snorted and Naruto chuckled softly. "Whatever you say Sakura… Just don't get upset if people start calling you bad names or insulting you or something like that." Naruto said between his chuckles.

"Why would they do that?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"You'll see," He answered mysteriously as they finally stepped off the train. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura looked around in awe. They had never seen anything like this before. Not even Kakashi, who had thought he had traveled the world. It seems he was wrong.

'It's a lot more crowded than I thought it would be.' Sasuke thought, looking around. While Sasuke and Kakashi were thinking this, all Sakura could do was think about all the beautiful dresses, and how lovely the women and girls looked in them.

**'Hmp! I still look better than they ever will. CHA!'** Inner Sakura said.

Around them people started to stare, mostly because of what Sakura was wearing, I mean really, what kind of proper lady wares something like that? She's showing her legs shamelessly; how inappropriate. And then the ladies started to notice Kakashi and Sasuke. They blushed and started to giggle, walking closer.

'Oh that's just fantastic,' They both thought.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?" One of the females said, blushing like crazy. After she asked, the other women that were swarming them, started to ask multiple questions, like where they were from, if they were with someone, things like that. But they didn't just outright ask. They went into long stories about themselves then asked. They had to keep their ladylike appearance after all.

Throughout this, Naruto just chuckled, and then went to find a carriage so they could get to their destination. Finally finding one, he asked the driver to wait while he went and got his friends. He walked over to the horde of girls and tried to get through, just like Sakura was so she could get to precious 'Sasuke-kun~' as she put it. Not being able to get past the girls without being mean or hurting him he sighed.

Getting an idea, he took a deep breath and yelled out, "OH LOOK! It's Viscount of Druitt!" the shout was causing all the girls, and even Sakura, to look. Using this distraction, he grabbed Kakashi and Sasuke, and drug them to the carriage, then went to get Sakura, since she didn't follow, she and the other ladies were still looking for what he had yelled about. Climbing in, he sat down next to Kakashi, since he knew that Sakura was going to want to sit next to Sasuke.

He told the driver an address and the carriage started moving down the street. Sighing, he leaned on the door and looked out the window. "What is this thing exactly?" Sakura asked, looking around the carriage. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto, since they were curious about it too.

"It's called a carriage. It makes it easy to move far distances without having to use any muscle." He said, still looking out the window, watching as the busy streets with building's everywhere turned into a calm dirt road with a building here and there.

"Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, where are we heading to?" Kakashi asked, seeing as none of them, with Naruto as the exception, knew.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon." Naruto replied, and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, noting how every time they asked him he would only give quick answer with little to no detail. Sakura, once again, snorted.

"Why don't you just tell us? We already know that the person is going to be ugly, just tell us. Oh I know! It's because they live in an ugly, small house, with pigs isn't it?" She said harshly. Naruto didn't answer, just lifted his head as they came to a stop.

The driver opened the door and Naruto stepped out, followed by Sasuke and Kakashi, then Sakura. When the other three stepped out and got a view of the place their jaws dropped, even Sasuke's though it was just slightly. In front of them stood the most beautiful building they had ever seen. It makes the Uchiha and Hyuuga compound looks like an ancient houses.

It was a two, three in some parts, story building with statues in the yard and a fountain. Ivy was climbing the sides making it look abandoned but the neat yard and trimmed tree's let you know that someone lived here. As the three stared up at the building, the door opened, making Sakura covered her eyes in fear of the ugliness of whoever it was.

"Excuse me, but might I ask what you are doing here? We were not expecting guest today," came a voice so beautiful it made Sasuke's voice sound like glass breaking and cats being killed.

Looking up, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi could not believe what they were seeing. Standing there was a man who made ITACHI look like a rotting fish covered in maggots. Even Sasuke couldn't believe how good looking he was. He had raven black hair that was darker than a moonless night, and eyes the most beautiful mixture of red and light brown set into a face as pale as milk with a sharp nose and medium-sized pale cupid bow lips.

He was wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, white gloves, a white dress shirt, grey vest, and a black tie under a black tail coat. To sum it all up if the sin itself had manifested into a human form he still looked better than that. The man raised an eyebrow at them just standing at the bottom of the stair's with their mouths' hanging open.

"Well if you're not going to answer me then I'll just escort you to the front gate." He said and started down the stairs, toward them. They were too mesmerized my how he glided toward them with grace that even ANBU would be jealous of.

"Now now Sebastian, do you know how long it took us to get here?" Came a voice from behind the three trespassers.

The man now named Sebastian stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening slightly at the voice. Coming out from behind his teammates, he crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "You wouldn't really send me away would you?"

Sebastian regained control over his emotions and smirked, bowing, he said, "Of course not, Master Naruto."

He said. 'MASTER Naruto!?' His teammates thought.

"Ne, Sebastian, could you lead us to Ciel? I have something I need to talk to him about, and then I would like to go to bed. I'm so tired." He stated with a yawn. Standing upright again Sebastian's smirk only got bigger, "Of course, right this way." Naruto started to walk in then stopped to yell at his teammates.

"OI! If you don't come in then you'll be locked out and have to sleep in the cold." With that his teammates ran inside only to gasp again. The inside was even more beautiful that the outside. There were columns holding up the ceiling and a staircase that split into two with a painting hanging on the wall where the staircase separated.

The painting was of a couple. The woman was beautiful, with pale skin, kind eyes, and light hair, While they couldn't see the man's face since the shadows from that candles made it hard to see, but they could make out dark blue hair and the outline of his face.

"Wow..." Sakura whispered and for once Kakashi and Sasuke agreed with her. They continued to follow the man, Sebastian, up the stairs and down a lot of different hallways and finally stopped in front of a large oak door. Sebastian knocked and waited until he heard 'enter' to open it.

"My lord, we have guests," the butler said, bowing to his young master.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura all looked over Sebastian's shoulder and what they say shocked them. Standing there was a child that looked to be the age of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. But that's not the only thing that shocked them. He was, well to put it lightly, beautiful.

He had extremely pale skin, almost as pale as Sebastian's but not quite, with dark blue grayish hair, and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch but his left eye was showing, and it was the most beautiful color of blue, reminding them of a sapphire as he studied at them with a cold and calculating gaze. Both of his ears were pierced, dark blue studs in them. They noticed he was wearing the same outfit style as Sasuke only his was dark blue and his coat almost touched the bottom of his shorts.

"Sebastian? Who are these people?" He asked, glaring at his butler. Sebastian just smirked again and stepped aside, revealing Naruto behind him. At the sight of Naruto, Ciel's eye widened and he did a very good fish impression.

Naruto grinned under his hood, "Hey Ciel! How have ya been?" He asked cheerfully, breaking Ciel from his dazed state.

Ciel smirked, making Sasuke jealous because his smirk could never dream of being that awesome,

"I thought you were dead," he said, making Naruto laugh.

"What? Someone's being able to kill me? Pssh… The very thought is laughable." He said making Sasuke and Kakashi smirk a little, hearing something the Naruto they knew would say.

"Ha! Ya right, if we were ever on a life or death mission you would be the first one to die Naruto, because you're so weak." Sakura said smirking, and trying to impress the good looking males in the room. Sebastian, Ciel, Sasuke, and Kakashi frowned. Ciel glared at the girl, and opened his mouth to say something but Naruto shook his head, only Ciel and Sebastian noticing.

Ciel smirked again and then yawned, "Well I shall be going to bed. We can talk in the morning, I'm sure you all have had a long journey. Sebastian, show them the Guest rooms." He said, standing up from his seat.

Sebastian bowed, "Yes my lord. Right this way." He said, leading each of them to a spare bedroom.

When Naruto was the last one left he turned down to another hallway and up some stairs away from everyone else, and they saw Ciel walking into a door right across from the one Naruto was going to be sleeping in. Ciel turned his head when he heard Sebastian's footsteps and smirked at Naruto.

"Goodnight. You know where to find me if you need anything." He said, going into his room. Sebastian opened the door to the room Naruto would be staying in and held the door for him.

"Just call if you need anything," Sebastian said, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hallway, he smirked. 'It's about time. I must admit that it's been rather boring and gloomy without him here. One could even say that I missed him.' With those thoughts he went to prepare for the day to come.

◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊田◊

Thank you OnLyMinO for being my beta and friend and thank you myonesecret for helping me discribe how everyone looked. im aweful at doing that so thanks (=^-^=)


End file.
